No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Un songfic de mi amada pareja Ben y Rey en Exegol. Contiene spoliers de The Rise of Skywalker.


**Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms. Sin fines de lucro.**

**TROS Spoilers.**

**Recuerden que esto es un songfic y es importante escuchar la canción mientras leen para darle el contexto.**

**Link de la canción: ** watch?v=koI7nn40NmM

* * *

**No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**Elvis Presley**

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Ella acaba de abrir sus bellos ojos de nuevo y me mira tratando de descifrar lo que pasa por mi mente. Yo sólo quiero observarla, quiero guardar este momento y su hermoso rostro en mi memoria para siempre. He podido salvarla, yace en mis brazos, viva… y yo me siento vivo con ella…

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Todo este tiempo la había querido llevar al lado oscuro, a mi lado, pero en realidad su lugar no era ahí, ni tampoco el mío. Su hermosa luz, su valentía, su comprensión, no pertenecen a ese mundo oscuro… Me ha llevado mucho tiempo comprender aquello y tener la valentía de decir que siempre supe cuál era mi camino y que ahora que ella está en mi vida, lo sé aún más de sobra.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things were meant to be_

Desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron he sentido cosas que no podía entender. Despertaba curiosidad en mí, me intrigaba… había algo más fuerte que yo que me empujaba a ella… hasta que poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que ambos éramos los únicos capaces de entendernos.

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Ella posa su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia, luego dice mi nombre, sonríe de nuevo y me besa… no sabía que esto se sentía, que así de grande era… no sabía que ella lo sentía también y no puedo evitar querer detener el tiempo y tenerla entre mis brazos para siempre.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things were meant to be_

Rey sostiene su sonrisa y me la contagia. No puedo recordar la última vez en que fui feliz pero lo que sí sé es que nunca lo he sido de esta forma. Lo que sí sé es que estoy enamorado de ella, que la amo como jamás he amado a nadie y que su presencia en mi vida me trae dicha, pero sobretodo me da paz.

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Rey siempre lo supo, siempre vio la luz que había en mi como yo veo la que hay en ella… siempre hemos sido dos que son uno…

Mi lugar siempre ha estado con ella, pero yo no sabía que sí la merecía, no sabía que ella me amaba… hasta hoy…

* * *

_**Hacía mucho tiempo que nada me daba la inspiración para escribir y luego vi The Rise of Skywalker y pasó esto. Si ya vieron la peli (que espero que si porque no quiero ser yo la que les de spoiler), creo que pueden entenderme, me siento muy sensible y triste respecto a la nostalgia de despedirme de Star Wars y sobretodo por el destino de Ben Solo. Si bien, la película me encantó, la amé y me hiper emocionó (si si leyeron bien, sorry si vienen acá a despotricar, yo no lo quiero hacer), si siento que si hubiera durado 3 horas hubiera dado mas tiempo en ampliar muchas más cosas y mas tiempo para mi amado Reylo. Ben Solo fue un chico que sufrió mucho desde pequeño, abandonado por sus padres a temprana edad en manos de Luke para que entrenara, con un tio que lo quiso asesinar, sintiéndose no querido, con Snoke (ahora sabemos que era Palpatine) susurrándole cosas horribles acerca de él y sus seres queridos, con la presión de ser quién era, un Skywalker, un futuro Jedi... siento que merecía más que sólo ese beso, aunque ese beso me dio vida y lo amé, dos segundos después nos quitaron a nuestro hermoso, redimido, enamorado y sonriente Ben. **_

_**Siempre llevaré a Ben y a Rey en mi corazón, los he amado mucho desde hacía mucho tiempo, soportando burlas de los que creían imposible su unión, pues ahora sé que siempre estuve en el ship correcto, ahora sé que su lazo era más profundo de lo que ambos creían. No sé que más decir, quisiera que Ben no hubiera muerto, pero tampoco me siento enojada, siempre tuve la sospecha de que lo matarían, pero por lo menos, aunque sea unos breves momentos él supo que era amado y perdonado, por sus padres, por Rey y por él mismo. **_

_**Su sonrisa vivirá por siempre en mi corazón.**_

_**Hoy en la mañana estaba escuchando esta canción y fue inevitable para mi asociarla con Ben y Rey... siento que él, aunque al principio quería matarla porque su luz le recordaba a la suya misma, porque ella lo hacía dudar sobre su destino, no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de ella y por eso prefiere dar su vida por Rey. Ben tuvo unos padres ausentes, un tío que se equivocó y lo juzgó, un Snoke que le vendió ideas y lo utilizó, una primera orden que no lo quería, una rebelión que lo odiaba, no tenía amigos, no tenía más familia, pero Ben siempre tuvo a Rey y cuando él la ve muerta siento que sabe que no puede sin ella, no puede seguir vivo si ella no está y por eso le regala su vida. No creo que haya algo más en un futuro, me refiero a películas de Rey o de Ben, quizás algún comic, o no sé, Disney nos puede sorprender con lo que sea como acaba de hacerlo apenas hace unos días.**_

_**Espero que este breve songfic les haya gustado, para mi fue muy profundo de escribir, y prácticamente fue saliendo solo... Si eres Relover igual que yo te mando un abrazo... siempre tuvimos razón ¿no es así? **_

_**Feliz navidad! **_

**Princesa Saiyajin.**

P.D: Me encuentran en mi página de FB como Princesa Saiyajin

ANUNCIO: Acabo de crear una página dedicada a fanfics Reylo en español! FB: Reylo Fanfickers en Español y Twitter: ReyloFanfickers si eres escritor o quieres recomendar algún fic que sigas en esta plataforma o en otra, irémos agregando para hacer un archivo y apoyar a nuestro Fandom en español!


End file.
